warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Characters Wiki talk:Project Security
Joining If you want to join, place your name here and we will add you to the jury. Mossflight 01:16, November 6, 2009 (UTC) User:Icethroat21- User Added 5, November 2009. User:Leafwhisker User Added 5, November 2009. User:Echomist User Added 6, November 2009. User:Forestpaw13 User Added 6, November 2009. User:Brambleclaw14 (I may not be doing lots of Edits but I come on most days) User Added 6, November 2009. User:Hiddensun 19:50, November 6, 2009 (UTC) User Added 6, November 2009. User:Hawkfire98 User added 6, November 2009 User:Brightsparrow User added 6, November 2009 User:Faithlark User added 7, November 2009. User:SpottedheadRC User added 7, November 2009. Accusations Brineminnow's case I bring User:Brineminnow to the court. He is accused (by me) of calling me, Sparrow, and Clover blind, rude, mean and cold. He also mentioned we were cyberbulling Eveningswift. He is accusing me of banning Evening, and asks me why I am so mean and rude to his friends. User talk:Bracken- User talk:Hawkfire98 are some of my proof. Mossflight, do you agree? HawkfireTalk! 23:22, November 6, 2009 (UTC) * I have checked the evidence on User talk:Bracken- and User talk:Hawkfire98. I decide that a trial shall take place against User:Brineminnow. Hawkfire will lead the case against Brineminnow, as she is the accuser. Hawkfire, work your case. And Brineminnow, try to defend it. Mossflight 23:46, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I would like to take this opportunity to explain what exactly happened between Brineminnow, Eveningswift, Hawkfire, Cloverfang, and I. On October 17 or 18 (I think), Eveningswift made a disrespectful comment and was temporarily banned. On October 21, Brineminnow asked me why she was banned. I calmly explained and Brineminnow continued to be rude and disrespectful, going so far as to backstab us and even try to turn other users against us. Now, as for the comments on my talk page that Brineminnow claimed were being mean to Eveningswift, those weren't cyberbullying. I must say, it was snoopy of Brineminnow to read my messages; they weren't meant for him, so he shouldn't have read them. Hawkfire and I were just chatting. We never cyberbullied anyone, nor did Peacesong - if you look at Warriors Characters Wiki talk:Improvement Art, he also accused Peacesong of cyberbullying. Very sincerily, Sparrowsong 00:17, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *P.S. What will we do if Brineminnow doesn't show up? *Sparrowsong is correct. I will ask Brineminnow to come to court, and see if the jury and judge agrees, then decide his punishment. HawkfireTalk! 00:20, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Just to let you guys know, I'll try to be on on November 8, but I might not be able to make it. Sparrowsong 00:46, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Does the entire jury go to this court, or just a few of members of the jury? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 01:03, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *I think it's just whoever is able to come. But we should probably have at least 2-3 people come *pokes the safety tips*. Sparrowsong 01:05, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Is there a specific time when this court will take place on November 8th? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 01:28, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *I do not know. Moss? Sparrowsong 01:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Ok, let me clear it up: **I don't think the date should be on the 8th. Maybe the 9th or the 10th. After I find out how to get an irc. Specific time... I don't know what times are best for everyone. Why don't you guys leave what time is best for you 9:00 a.m. CST (central time) 11, November. (Note I will take the accusers time into thought first) **Attendace, for something like this, I would say around 4-5. If you would like to be they're Personally, then put your sig down in the signup section. **If Brineminnow doesnt show up, we continue the case, or if someone would like to speak for him (doubtly), they can represent him. It would be like this: Hawkfire gives her statements, and if Brineminnow or a representative doesn't show up, they dont get a chance. **Sorry Sparrowsong, I didn't know another word for that. Mossflight 04:44, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I'm can't be on where on sundays so.:( but if Brineminnow is blocked I think it should not be for to long it's not like he/she was that bad like you meen it's not like...you know I can't say it. Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Agreed. I'm open on any day except Tuesday, Wedensday, and Thursday. HawkfireTalk! 17:41, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I think he should be banned for 3-6 months. And I'd also like to add that Cloverfang didn't really have anything to do with the whole Eveningswift thing. That's right - Brineminnow ONLY attacked her because she's a friend and fellow admin of Hawkfire and I. I still can't believe it. Sparrowsong 17:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Um, I read the WCW Art thing, and I think that EVeningswift was trying to say that Peacesong was Sparkheart and that she was just creating that new user to make her look bad... that's mean. And what happens if Brineminnow doesn't show up? Faithlark 18:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC) If Brine doesn't show up, he won't get a chance to defend himself and we'll decide his punishment without him. Sparrowsong 18:22, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. When's the trial? I'll try to be there. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 18:54, November 7 2009 (UTC) I don't think we've decided on the time yet. And just so you guys know, if it's on Monday, I probably won't be able to make it. Sparrowsong 19:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah me either Sparrow. I heard through the grapevine that it was tomorrow at 9am est but I wasn't sure. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 19:25, November 7 2009 (UTC) Sign-ups If you would like to be at this case personally, then leave your sig here: Mandatory: 1.Mossflight 2. HawkfireTalk! 3. --[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 23:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) * I may or may not be able to come. And, no offense, but I honestly don't think we need a whole new IRC for the Project. Couldn't we just use talk pages or the Warriors Wiki's IRC or something? Sparrowsong 05:06, November 7, 2009 (UTC) * Oh, I completely forgot about the warriors wiki irc! We can use that if we cant get an irc for the wiki. And what i meant was that I was trying to figure out how to get an IRC for the WHOLE wiki. Its kinda stupid to have an irc for a whole project (no offense PCA). Mossflight 17:38, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *I think GB knows how to make a IRC. if we can do it on Monday thats good for me. also i'm in the UK so the time thing...:/ Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, if it's 9:00Am (EST) on November 8 2009, I'll be there. If not, let me know. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 18:56, November 7 2009 (UTC) *Ok the trial will take place at the Warriors wik IRC. The time...If its 9:00 am on eastern time, then i cant get on. Cause I could not for the life of me get up at 6:00 am. Anytime in the afternoon (After 2:40) Mon-Fri is good for me. So if Hawkey can't cet on Tue-Thurs then it will take place on a Monday or Friday. Ok hers an idea, under my post put your best date and time (Include what time zone). And one that's done I will see which time is more convenient. Mossflight 21:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Monday evening is a possibility, but I don't know if I'd be able to get on or not, and Friday is definitely not a good time. Maybe sometime tomorrow afternoon? (Also, I can't make any promises because I never know when my parents will decide to go anywhere, but I hope to be able to get on.) --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 21:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I have no specific date, because I'm not to sure of how much work I have. Tomorrow, I'm free.--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 23:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Accusing (discussion) If you want to accuse someone of being a vandal/troll/flamer, what should you do? Should we have a form for that? Maybe something like this: (EXAMPLE) What is their username?: Sandpaw. Are they a vandal, troll, or flamer?: Flamer. Evidence, if any?: Go on Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki, Warriors Characters Wiki talk:Improvement Art, and Talk:Brackenstorm. Additional detaills?: Sandpaw is cyberbullying Echomist. Do you know how long this has been going on for?: About 3 days. I think it's a great idea, and it would probably encourage people to report troublemakers to us. For example, does anyone remember that time someone was going around telling people that Hawkfire, Cloverfang and I were blind, mean, and cold? I really would have appreciated it if someone had told me. Sparrowsong 17:21, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Question Erm, what's a 'Troll'? -Leaf http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Troll_(Internet). Sparrowsong 23:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Join I would love to join the jury. Very creative idea, Mossflight. I love it! :) HawkfireTalk! 23:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Mossflight 23:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC)